Beginning
by RealityInFantasy
Summary: Alternate universe since a few years before the series starts, basically I'm trying to "han-solo" Spike from the beginning. Definitely not a spuffy or other shipping (invective of choice). Rating M for explicit violence, but not really gore, just not shying away from describing injuries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously BTVS isn't mine, I just borrowed it's parts and stitched it together like a Frankenstein's BTVS monster.

Summary: Slightly alternate universe since a few years before the series starts, basically I'm trying to "han-solo" Spike from the beginning. Definitely not a spuffy or other shipping crap.

Notes: Well first of all I didn't write ANY fiction for about 10 years, so this is more of an experiment in writing than a story.

I love the character, I think he's the most colorful one of the whole series, especially when he still hated the scoobies. This premise was probably done quite a few times but usually the author changes him into a giant pussy anyway putting romance in the center of the story instead of making it more subtle like it should be. Now I'm not setting out to don't have any relationships, I just want them to conform to the tone of the story, plot and above all the characters.

Also I wanted this to have a feel of watching it, so no inner-feelings narration, I try to show the emotional response through actions of the characters, be it a punch, a fleeting expression or a piece of dialogue.

So having said all that, this will probably turn out to be unreadable, horrible mess. I repeatedly tried to get someone more talented, or experienced or both to help me, or even write this story instead of me, with no luck so if someone wants to pick this up be free to say so, and you don't have to be gentle if you review, you won't crush my dreams of grandeur seeing as there aren't any, just tell me what's wrong with it and feel free to correct me- english isn't even my first language.

_**1994**_

Spike's eye twitched.

He slowly inhaled a deep breath and peeled his eyelids open.

He looked very tired, and after a moment a look of confusion crossed his face.

He was in a hospital bed.

After a halfhearted attempt to get up it became obvious that he's strapped to the bed with thick leather bands across his wrists, shoulders, waist and ankles.

His body tensed.

Quick look around revealed that he's not only strapped to a hospital bed, he's also in some mockery of a hospital room. The walls were white from ceiling to the middle and yellow paneling from there to the floor covered in ugly, green linoleum. There where a couple of cheap cupboards and metal lockers around the room, a metal table to the side of the bed with a stack of papers on it. In front of the bed was large locker with glass panes in its doors. On its shelves were various medical supplies.

Over reinforced steel door was emblem of the US Army, under it in stainless steel lettering "314".

After a moment to took it all in Spike muttered in a tired tone of voice - _Oh Bloody Hell -_ then closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the pillow.

**1997**

It was three in the morning in the californian fall, light fog further obscured already murky alleyways of Sunnydale.

Spike was running with barely conscious Drusilla in his arms.

_Sodden, buggered hell!_ - Escaped him through clenched teeth.

When he reached the end of the alley he paused for a second, and looked around. He didn't look like he knew where he was going. Abruptly he turned right and jogged a few more meters to a big metal dumpster. He glanced around one more time and lowered Drusilla's body to prop her against a wall when he abruptly stilled mid motion and tilted his head to the side. After a moment he duck behind the massive dumpster and crouched down with Drusilla in his arms. Sounds of lonely set of footsteps echoed through the alley.

_Well well. Now they hide from me. My fame must have gotten ahead of me_. - Came the drawl, voice feminine, dancing with laughter. A second went by with absolute stillness, then Spike's expression gradualy changed to determined. Still crouching he gently placed exhausted looking Drusilla on the ground, and her eyes snapped up to his. After the silent communication ended Spike nodded, and slowly stood up. He rolled his shoulders, straightened his back and sauntered from his hiding place to meet the woman.

She was positively gorgeous and sexy as hell. Long brown hair coming down to her shoulders in slight waves, her face half in shadow, one visible dark eye smilingly peering at Spike. With tight black leather pants, fitting black t-shirt visible under unbuttoned dark blue jean jacket.

Spike just stood ten meters away looking bored and unimpressed. After a moment of staring at each other he finally broke the silence.

_Look at that. A slayer. Another one. - _He made a pause, and seized her up moving only his eyes over her. - _What? Goldilocks finally kicked it? -_ She looked confused for a moment, then her face became angry.

_What are you talking about? B's five by five. And how did you know I'm the slayer? -_ Spike instead of answering fished out a packet of cigarettes and silver zippo lighter out of his duster pocket, nonchalantly took one to his mouth, and lit it up.

_Well you daft bint, last time I saw a slayer on the hellmouth she was a blond schoolgirl and here you are in all your dark getup,_ - he inhaled smoke from his cigarette and continued not bothering to let it out -_ knowing there is a vampire here, without seeing him. - _A cocky smirk stretched his lips - _I can hear your heartbeat, and smell you are not a demon, but not precisely normal human either. - _He brought the cigarette to his mouth again. -_ So that's a slayer right there._

She shook her head at him with an amused smirk, then locked her eyes with his.

And it started.

She took a quick step forward and leaped in the air. She landed on her left foot in the precise spot to transfer her weight to her right with a halfstep and execute a turnaround jump kick to his face, still retaining the momentum of the leap.

Spike evidently knew what was coming.

Without flinching he charged forward to cut the distance spinning one hundred eighty degrees from right to left as he went and finally stopping her leg with his shoulder under her knee and grabbed her calf with his hands at the same time. Her own momentum added to his rotating motion made the next move seem entirely effortless. Spike with a grimace of pain, but determination in his eyes continued their motion, rotating his torso and threw her face first on the ground with speed no human being should achieve without help of a vehicle.

The slayer sailing another few meters managed to put her hands in front of her and rolled over her shoulder, came up to her feet clearly expecting him to be right behind her and spun around with her left hand extended in a backhanded blow, right hand in a high guard ready to protect her neck, however Spike was just standing calmly, looking at her with a small smile.

The slayer blinked in surprise.

_You had the advantage. - _Came the surprised statement. Spike only stared at her with raised eyebrows like there was something obvious she should understand already. After realizing he wasn't going to give her an answer she released an exasperated breath, withdrew two stakes from her pockets in each hand and renew her assault with more caution and determination. She shuffled up to him with small, dancing steps careful to always have her center of gravity in the right place to effectively defend herself.

_Now we're talking slayer! - _Spike boomed excitedly with a grin that didn't reach his determined eyes. In the dark it made him very predatory. He took a stance with his left side to the front, the same as the slayer.

As soon as she was in his range he threw a short probing jab, not really meant to connect, just gouging her defense. Her hand didn't wait in her high guard. She twisted and slapped his fist hard, mid motion. Spike's hand shot out of it's course leaving his left side open. He didn't give her much of a chance to attack, and was already retreating from her reach.

That didn't help. She pressed her advantage keeping in step with him and shot a right straight twisting for additional force with her whole body. The blow was really powerful but Spike averted most of it by tilting his head and rolling with it as it landed on his cheekbone instead of his nose. That landed him in a left handed stance with his right in the front just as the slayer retracted her hand and was renewing her guard. She unconsciously let her left hand wonder a little in that maneuver.

He saw that and threw a reluctant right cross to her jaw, which she miraculously blocked.

He smirked.

His front leg shot out in a sharp kick to the side of her knee. She wasn't expecting that and this time even slayer reflexes didn't react in time. Kick wasn't strong enough to do any damage but it caused her to fall to one knee. Spike danced away, so she couldn't uppercut him from that distance, and had enough room to recover. Slayers cool mask faded and in it's place came angry frown.

_Why the hell is wrong with you?! - _She glanced into his amused eyes. - _You should be drooling all over my neck, not soberly stepping away! _

Spike rolled his eyes, and said a little louder than was necessary - _Oh and miss slayer thinks she's all that, just because now she has superpowers. - _Spike relaxed his stance. - _Well news flash ducks, as mine fights go, you are the worst bloody slayer yet. _

With a shout of frustration and anger the slayer charged Spike in an all out berserk attempt. She reined blows one after another on her opponent.

Spike's experience let him anticipate most of them and he caught nearly all of furious, powerful punches on his guard, but still some blows came through and with each he was forced to take a step back, bringing him closer to a building behind him.

Finally he was able to time his counter. His left hand came up to catch Slayers forward hand and pull her to him. Right hand shot behind her back to hold her in place and with another pained expression he kneed her in the gut.

Blow was meant to hit her squarely in her solar plexus which would probably immobilize her for a while, but Slayers instincts and fast reflexes allowed her to put her free hand in the way and deflect it lower. It still was painful and she took a step back to catch a shaky breath.

She glanced at the vampire, whose eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched very tightly. No sound escaped him, but he was breathing heavily and held a hand to his temple as if in pain.

She seized her chance and executed a front kick to his chest. Between slayer strength and perfect form the kick was strong enough to send the vampire sailing into the building behind him.

Spike hit the wall hard.

On top of the fact that slayer did manage to hit HIS solar plexus with enough force to kill a human being on the spot he could hear elevation and bricks of the building cracking on his landing. Also a few of his ribs.

Probably his ribs, he was too dazed to tell.

Spike slid to his knees on the ground as his head swam with dizziness.

The slayer was already charging him, murder in her eyes. He didn't have enough time, or presence of mind to do anything besides rolling out of her way, before she could plunge a stake into him.

After the roll he shakily came to his feet and retaining his momentum put a few steps of distance between them spinning around as he went to see if she was already pursuing him.

Fortunately the slayer, barely had time enough to stop her own momentum and spin to face her opponent once again.

She took a step forward with undivided attention when she heard Spike's frustrated - _Bloody Hell! _

Then someone let loose an amused throaty chuckle.

They both looked in the direction of the sound at the same time with expressions of deers caught in the headlights.

_I hate to agree with Spike, but "bloody hell" seems to sum this up quite nicely. - _a thoughtful pause, then - _Especially now. _

From the shadows of the alley emerged a dark skinned vampire in a high quality purple suit with shiny red silk shirt underneath it, behind him visible, but obscured by the night and fog numerous vampires.

_Bugger. - _came from Spike at the same time as the slayers loud - _Shit!_ - They looked at each other with puzzled expressions. - _You with him? - _asked the slayer at the same time as Spikes - _This sod after you too? _

They shared another puzzled look.

Notes2: If I get some response at all, I'll post the second half of this scene, this just seemed like a good teaser.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Ok since I just finished writing the next one (it still needs some proof reading and probably improvements on pace etc.) I'll post the second one already, I don't know if whoever ends up reading this would rather get small chapters every few days or wait a week for a longer one so let me know.

Responding to a "brilliant" guest comment: The dialogue is in italics because i thought "why not", also the quotation mark, depending on what keyboard you use is usually near enter and right shift keys, so please look there. Or if you're writing with pen and paper (although it would be hard to post comments that way, I suspect) it's a product of your imagination and look for it in your mind then... (I guess?).

But seriously I appreciate if you point out things like that, but write something after it so I know if it's annoying you or if it's difficult to read a story written like that, not just ask because usually you put the dialogue in like that, while the point is to mark it somehow, and that's what italics does in this case.

The vampires didn't wait to much longer, at a gesture of their boss all the minions lunched themselves at Spike and the slayer at once. The leader of the band strolled casually in the direction of the fight with confident smirk.

The slayer not sure who to try to kill first glimpsed at Spike from the corner of her eye, and seeing that he was already tensing for the new challenge concentrated herself on the rushing mob of vampires.

The first one that reached her got rewarded with the very same front kick that send Spike flying into the wall, except this time her opponent got thrown right into another vampire running behind him. She had enough time to take another glimpse at Spike.

In that moment her blood run cold.

Spike in his vampire face was tearing some poor fledgling apart.

Holding the vampire like a helpless victim, one hand on vampire's shoulder, second holding his chin up he took a large bite out of his throat and spit the flesh right into his face, then with an expression of glee he shoved him back. The minion tried to still fight regardless of the damage, but after a second enough of the vampire's blood run out of him and he crumbled to the ground.

Apparently he was more concerned with rendering his opponents harmless for the moment by any means necessary than actually killing them.

Slayer returned her attention to rushing enemies. Another three were bound to reach her in a group, so she danced in Spike's direction making them form a wider circle around the two.

The fight devolved into chaos as both of them were frantically trading punches, and shoving their opponents in others way, trying to make it as difficult as possible for the mob to reach them all at once. The Slayer quickly took her cue from Spike and stared lashing out with her stakes not only to dust but also to wound as many as she could in the limited time between targets presenting her opportunity and next one arriving in striking distance. Spike devoid of any weapon was happily kicking in kneecaps and breaking every bone that he could reach, occasionally sacrificing his own flesh to trade smaller wound for an incapacitating blow, sending splashes of blood and horrifying cracks of limbs left and right.

Between a duck to the side and her counter punch the slayer took a look around.

A few minions got dusted altogether, another few were lying on the ground unconscious or wounded beyond what they could take, leaving about half of them staggering, still fit for fighting. She pushed her way closer to Spike to enable a shouting conversation at least. -_Hey blondie! Wanna go after that bastard Trick?! - _Spike took a step back out of his opponents range a planted the heel of his boot firmly on his jaw and send him flying back. - _I know I make it look easy, - _he ducked a punch - _but between our little scuffle and these buggers – _thrown a precise counter_ - 'm better for delaying-them-duty. -_ He lunched himself between closest two minions elbowing them in their noses, and making room for the Slayer to get through to Mr Trick.

The slayer leaped with a cheerful -_Show off!- _on her lips in the opening and landed herself squarely between the fight and her new pray. The black skinned vampire's demeanor changed from his previous cocky self to deadly serious. _- So what Trick, not so cocky anymore without your master? - _Mr Trick bared his commercial white teeth in a broad smile and reached for something in his inner pocket. _- Not at all Faith, not at all. _

With a newfound self assurance he took out a giant golden .50 Dessert Eagle handgun and pointed it at the slayer.

When the initial shock of actually having a gun pointed at you got overtaken by new levels of adrenaline Faith darted out of the way of the barrel just as the first of the series of shots rung out.

Mr Trick grinned like a maniac and let the bullets fly in the direction of the increasingly frantically dodging slayer.

-_Stay still goddammit!- _

On the fifth shot she unknowingly put herself between pistol's giant barrel and Spike fending of minions behind her.

Mr Trick grinned as she dodged again a fraction of a second before he squeezed the trigger and the bullet went right through Spikes chest earning the an outraged cry of -_Ow! Bloody hell! _

_Would you kill him already!? _

The Slayer winced, and Trick laughed.

_Well on a second thought don't stay still, this is too much fun! _

When the vampire got distracted Faith saw her opportunity and was able to cut the distance in half before she had to change the direction again to dodge sixth shot. She took a step out of the way, never stopping running toward the shooter and as soon as she heard the roar of the large caliber pistol she leaped forward and immediately came into an over the shoulder roll on her landing.

She came up in time to grab Mr Tricks extended gun hand by his wrist, hold it out to the side and with an open palmed uppercut to the elbow she broke his hand.

The vampire yelled incoherently in pain and rage and vamping out backhanded her with his broken hand still clutching the gun.

The blow was painful but not strong enough to do any real damage to a slayer. Faith recoiled and did the exact same low kick that Spike used in order to bring her to one knee.

Mr Trick fell, but not without transporting his gun to his good hand.

Just when the slayer's stake was approaching his chest he pointed the gun in her direction and squeezed out the final round.

The bullet went through Faith's shoulder jerking it violently and causing her stake to miss it's target. The stake gouged out a big gash in Mr Trick's chest muscles, but taking into account vampire pain resistance he wasn't worse off than Faith with a giant, bleeding bullet hole in her body.

They both scrambled out of each other's striking distance to asses their situation.

Mr Tricks head whipped to the side just in time to see small girlish fist flying into his nose.

His head snapped violently back and in a momentary daze he lost his balance. He took quick shaky steps away to stabilize himself and seized up the new arrival.

The girl didn't look by any means strong enough to cause that much damage to a vampire. In fact she looked like your typical frail california girl with perfect gold tan and blond hair.

Mr Trick let out a furious growl and took few more steps away from them stating gravely _-Slayer..-_

_-Slayee- _responded the blonde imitating his tone of voice. She looked around and saw fight in the distance dying down to unnecessary gasps for breath and low growls of vampires registering new threat.

Spike covered in blood and bruises still had some fledgling in a headlock, their undivided attention on the new arrival.

After seizing up the situation she turned to Faith and asked cheerily, like they were meeting for a movie. - _Hi Faith, what's up? - _

_Hi B – _gasp – _I found some vampires. - _gasp – _You up for some staking? _

_Just what I needed, good thing I went looking for you. - _She shot her eyes to the side - _And who's the blond guy?_

_Oh he's.. - _She didn't have a chance to finish, because a loud, familiar now crack of breaking neck shot through the ally.

They both looked to the side and all they spotted were four fledglings charging them.

They didn't have to communicate, their slayer instincts easily took over. The blonde charged them right back, while Faith went wide to flank them and wait for an opportunity.

One of the vampires soberly spotted the maneuver and changed his direction mid stride to attack the wounded slayer.

Just when the minion was entering Faith's range she struck out with her stake. The fledgling duck easily to the side.

That's when the real blow came.

Taking advantage of the moment when he was taking a step she kicked violently his knee cap. Instead of standing back from the kick she took a step forward to stand to the side of the falling vampire.

As the fledgling went down on one knee the slayer plunged her stake in his hart from behind.

When he burned down she peered through the cloud of dust to see that a few feet away the blonde just killed her second vampire and kicked the last one in Faiths direction.

With a wary expression the brunette dusted the last immediately visible opponent and slowly looked around.

There was no trace of either Spike or Mr Trick.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: It would be really nice if someone actually reviewed, so I know if any of the things I'm trying here work at all, and which fail miserably.

/

_Just a moment, love. - _Spike muttered under his breath as they made their way through the cemetery. He was staggering with Drusilla arm in arm like two drunks on a path to a big crypt.

She didn't give him much of an answer except for squeezing his arm a little tighter.

Finally Spike placed his free hand on the rotten oak door of the crypt and gave it a tired shove with his whole bruised body.

The lock broke out of the rotten wood with a muffled crack and they both staggered right into a wall beside the door.

With a tired huff Spike picked himself up from the wall and went inside swinging the door closed behind them.

In the near total darkness of the crypt only two pairs of glowing animal eyes could be seen.

Only sound were creaking of leather on leather, then a metallic click.

After a moment the small flame of Spike's zippo brightened the crypt.

Drusilla was standing next to Spike with closed eyes, her head turned to the ceiling, and hands clasped together in front of her.

Spike took a better look around dusty crypt

-_Finally, a proper hideout. _

With a firm grip on the inside of her elbow he walked her up to sarcophagus standing sideways by the far wall. They made their way around it and he placed his burning lighter on it with a tiny sound of stainless steel on stone.

Inspecting the space behind the sarcophagus he took off his coat and spread it on the concrete floor between wall and the tomb. There was enough space there for both of them.

He took Drusilla's arms and helped her sit down gently with her back to the wall, and lowered himself with a huff to sit opposite her with his back to the sarcophagus arms resting on his propped up knees. He closed his eyes with his head leaning back.

_-He'll come for us. _- said Drusilla silently

_-He will. But not yet. _

They were silent for a few moments.

_-We still have some time, my knight – _she breathed

Spike opened his eyes and looked at her. She had propped her knees similarly to him, her dress riding high on her legs with her arms wide open, waiting patiently for him.

He moved slowly, and carefully to kneel in front of her, placing his body between her thighs. Looking her in the eyes he cupped her cheek with his hand. Not breaking the eye contact, she leaned her head into his touch.

She smiled dreamily up at him - _Soon my knight, all will be better. _

Spike's face reluctantly changed from his wary frown to a responding smile with a hint of adoration.

-_It sure will, princess. - _He leaned down in all of his battered glory and kissed her deeply.

When they broke their kiss Drusilla gave him a broad grin and licked her bloodied lips and teeth. She gave a dreamy sigh and looked at Spike longingly.

Leaning close to him she purred – _You're wounded, my William. Let me make it a bit better already._

Her tongue went to lick blood on his neck and slowly close one of his numerous wounds. Spike leaned his head to the other side giving her more access and put his forehead to her neck. Drusilla's hands went to his back to hold him closer and she licked back of his exposed jaw and his ear leaving pale pink smudges behind.

-_Is this better, my William? - _In response Spike started purring dreamily in the back of his throat.

The door was kicked violently in.

Before Spike could whip his head around Drusilla inhaled a surprised breath with round eyes.

_-Daddy!_

Spike stopped his motion to look around in it's infancy, groaned frustrated and huffed under his breath

_-Angelus. _

_Of course NOW. Do_ _you think that just because you ain't getting any..._

the visitor didn't let him finish and spat surprised half question, half statement

_-Spike?! _

_What the HELL are you doing here? _

_-Bleeding,-_ He paused to finally turn his head around to look at the newcomer. - _mostly. _

He paused and with a disgusted expression measured sputtering Angel. After a moment rolled his eyes and ranted mixing somehow righteous indignation with sarcasm -

_-A CENTURY. _

_And apparently a sodding soul, added for good measure, since we roamed round together and you still do it JUST the same way. _

_You WAIT by the door and when I start to enjoy myself you barge in and PRETEND like you're hopelessly surprised. _

For a moment Angel stood there speechless, then gathered himself in the face of the situation visibly schooling his expression to a mask of no emotion.

-_Oh cut the crap Spike. - _his mask cracked a little already, annoyance seeping through

_You know what, why am I even talking to you. _- He turned his attention to practically star struck Drusilla -

_Dru, what are you two doing here? _

Spike slowly turned to his princess and with a smug voice overflowing with sarcasm asked

_-Oh YEAH, let's ask DRU. _

_What are we doing here love? _

Drusilla's eyes focused on the present and she responded lazily in her dreamy voice

-_Oh we're chasing life and looking for the wonder, daddy._ - she turned hopeful -_ Will you help us? You're here to make it better? _

Spike rolled his eyes at Angel –_ You know, the sad part here is I understood her? _

Angel's attention turned back to Spike and he huffed an annoyed order –_ So translate._

Spike didn't make any sound as he stood up locking his eyes with his grandsire and muttered in a deadly quiet voice. _- Asking for something was never popular with you, but you just might try it sometime._

_-Spike, do you WANT me to kill you?_

He smiled

-_Try me_.

They both stood on opposite side's of the crypt in complete silence looking each other in the eye for a few tense seconds, their hands held with false impression of looseness by their sides.

As if on cue they both moved at once.

In a blink of an eye Angel produced a stake, seemingly out of nowhere and hurled it at at his greandchilde as the vampire's arm was already coming up in an attempt to intercept it.

Spike's entire upper body twisted as the sound of wood hitting flesh and a shout of pain reverberated through the empty crypt.

Angel smiled triumphantly.

And the the shout smoothly transitioned to a laugh.

Spike turned around with the stake in his hand and smiled broadly at Angel. - _What? - _his smile became a disbelieving frown _- You __thought you got me in the shoulder, didn't you? _

He laughed again

_-Well, SIRE._

_I'm not a fledgling to toss around anymore. - _he paused boring holes into angel with his eyes – _What have YOU been doing the last century, cause I'VE been BUSY._

Angel's expression faded to slight worry as Drusilla spoke up from the floor.

-_My knight was plying by himself all the time, no time for his princess. - _she gradually changed tone from dreamily proud to frustrated as she talked - _If it's not hunting slayers, it's fighting demons or killing assassins. - _she pouted -_ And daddy wasn't there for comfort. _

Spike shot her a look of warning. - _So what's it gonna be pops._

He looked back at his grandsire and asked deadly serious

_You gonna toss the coin and see who stands or you gonna ask pretty please and all that? _

For a moment Angel considered this, his face falling into a mask of disgust all the while.

Finally answering in one rush of words, first one barely audible –_please__ tell me what you're doing here. _

Spike shook his head smiling broadly

_-Oh no you don't. I waited long enough for this, you gonna try harder. _

Angel send him a death glare and after a moment gasped out one word at a time – _Tell. Me. What. You're. Doing. Here. _

He inhaled a deep breath and spat through clenched teeth – _Please_. - He somehow intensified his glare even more - _And don't push me anymore, BOY. _

Spike smiled satisfied

-_Well, what did you hear I was doing in good 'ol Sunnyhell? I'm the new master. _

Angel looked at him sceptically, then pointedly eyed the rest of the crypt. - _Yeah I can see that. _

_Master of... – _he squinted his eyes theatrically as he looked at a carved writing on the sarcophagus and read – ..._Johnson family crypt. -_ his eyes rounded in mock surprise.

He looked back at Spike expectantly.

_-Well alright. _

_I WAS briefly the master of Sunnydale. _- he straightened his back and spat indignantly - _That SOD Trick managed to convince all these MORONS to join KAKISTOS. _

_I mean COME ON! Of all the vampires THE MORRIS DAY WANNABE?! _

_He's not even half my age, he's got nothing on me in a fight, and they go with him?!_

Angel frowned confused – _Kakistos?_ _Morris Day wannabe? What're you talking about? _

_Mr Trick! - _Spike spat agitated – _The crafty, slimy bugger. _

_He sneaked in under the radar all helpful and what not, ONLY it TURNS OUT he's Kakistos's lieutenant. _

_BLOODY BASTARD._

_We had to dodge stupid buggers all night _-he waved his hand in Drusilla's direction – _and with Dru like that no less. _

Angel absorbed slowly his rant, then looked up – _What happened to her, why are you in Sunnydale? _

_-Bad men hurt the princess._

_Can't hunt, can't fight.. Too weak. -_ Drusilla paused with sad expression -_ Even my knight's not whole. - _she muttered at last.

-_Bad men, not whole, what she's talking about? _

Spike tiredly rubbed his eyes, put his hand on the sarcophagus and leaned on it. Then looked at Angel and exhaled defeated

_-Fine. _

_Two years ago that ponce Dracula got wind that we were in Prague. _- He glanced at Drusilla – _Dru went of her rocker as usual and we got ourselves an angry mob. _

_Bloody ponce decided to help them along and hired the Order of Taraka. Dru got wounded with a cursed dagger. _

He looked Angel in the eye. - _For two years we've been either on the run or searching for a cure. _

_We know it's somewhere on the Hellmouth, but now without any minions AND with local master on our backs... _

_And it's only a matter of time before the order catches up to us again. _- Spike's stare intensified – _We need help Angelus. _

Angel had blank stare of astonishment and profound skepticism.

_IF that soul really made you who you think you are, you'll HELP H E R. _

Angel inhaled slowly, looking torn and thoughtful all the time.

_-I gotta say Spike, I didn't expect that from you. _

_-Yeah, a few years of killing the deadliest assassins in this world and protecting the love of your unlife from a whole order of them will do that to you._

This time there was no mask on his face, no usual bravado, just bare feelings and weariness. -

_-So. _

_What it's gonna be, pops?_

_ I'm really tired._

Angel processed this new development for a moment

-_I'll think about it. _

He turned on his heel and went out into the night.

Spike didn't even wait long enough to see his grandsire disappear completely in the shadows, just collapsed exhausted muttering – _Thank god for poker. - _and curled close to Drusilla.

She smiled a little and whispered to him

-_You see, it's all gonna be better – _voice coming down sleepily she muttered in the end

_Daddy's gonna make it all better. _


End file.
